BBB Diary Season 2
by lifeintheroybels
Summary: just read on, no rule to read and have fun.


nuga geojitmareul haeyo?

(Who's lying to me?)

Just a easy tense to a girl who stuck within a question that was ridiculous.

Who is she?

Her name is Honey or known as Honey Champbell Kim or Korean Bee or Kim Yoo Jin (김유진)

That's sarcasm-able if someone bully her in front of Koreans in her place.

You're suck, dick, shit, dumb, f*ck you!

well awkward... but let's be honest, She was so cool even with the boys around her by the way.

But again, haters is still going around her and hates her so much only because she Asian.

She says there is no time to fighting with haters because she got a job outside as a student.

Fay: Could you stop say that again?

Fiona:_ Sorry Fay, i didn't listening because the volume of the song is too high_Fay: What the ham you say that? _Yeobeoseyo? Yeobeoseyo? _argh! not this again

Nina's Aunty: What's going on girls?

Fay: No aunty, it'z just a connection problem while a call Fiona

Nina's Aunty: Oh my god, Millenials kids. Meeshell, Olga come here

Meeshell, Olga: what?

Nina's Aunty: You, Olga and Fay will about go to university and i have been gets contracted with the agency in New York

Fay, Olga, Meeshell: WHAT, UNIVERSITY?

Nina's Aunty: Yes dear, you'll be grown up

Fay: Is this Nina's last word to us before she passed away aunty?

Nina's Aunty: Of course good honey, and by the way my name is Patricia. You can call me Mrs. Patrice

Meeshell: Okay Mrs. Patrice

Mrs. Patrice: _Xiexie _Meeshell

Olga: Mrs. Patrice, are you Chinese?

Mrs. Patrice: I have Chinese roots so i can speak Chinese in some times. We've got no time girls, Let's ride a car to New York

Fay: Excellent idea.

* * *

Fay: This university isn't bad as my expectation right?

Meeshell: Yeah, not bad at all

Olga: Just like Aunty Patrice says, this university is fancy like a mansion

Fay: Forget that Olga

Olga: Oh come on!

Meeshell: So, what's your spring holiday?

Olga: My holiday is the worst holiday through out 2020! My mom kick me out from my house and she unfollowed me on my twitter and that's sucks

Meeshell: Mine is more worst than you, I gets bullied by my big niece by the word "Fat asshole" and i mad to her

Fay: Mine is even better than you guys.

Olga, Meeshell: Why?

Fay: My uncle take me to his farm and he teach me how to ride a horse

Meeshell: Cool AF

Olga: Thanks, your holiday is much better than us. WE'VE GOT A WORST HOLIDAY IN 2020!!

Meeshell: Just ignore that girl

Rebecca: Hahahahahhahaha

Olga: Why you laugh at us?

Fay: Something's funny?

Rebecca: Your holiday just like a homeless, not like me

Meeshell: Show me your holiday!

Rebecca: Well, i go to Europe and i spent my expensive holiday in there so my holiday is the best not like yours that gets a bad holiday in the world

Olga: Seriously, Me and Meeshell gets mad by our family for some reason and Fay was teached how to ride a horse by her uncle in Texas duh...

Rebecca: Mwhahahahahahahaha, That's a good punishment for a bad bitch and four eye asshole, plus Texas is a dirty place that i ever heard for rest of my life, buh bye asshole!

Fay: WHAT? ARE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BRAIN??

Olga: Relax Fay, she is a bad mean girl in this university. just ignore her.

Meeshell: She is extremely rich and mean so just forget her anyway

Fay: Maybe that's you guys word, let's leave this place.

* * *

Meeshell: Fay, Olga this is an urgent so there is a extremely bad mean girls call "Anti K-Waves" they was really dangerous mean girls in here

Fay: Who's the members?

Meeshell: Number one is Lizzy, She is the youngest in that gang. Lizzy is a pathetic, weak mean girl and she mostly bullies the boys around here that likes KPop

Olga: That's dangerous

Meeshell: next is Sabrina, She is the assistant in the gang. Sabrina mostly bullies the junior especially boys who likes KPop girl group. and the last is Rebecca, She is a leader in that gang. Rebecca is the main mean girl that bullies students in the university that likes KPop group whenever it's boy or girl

Fay: Oh my, so Lizzy, Sabrina and Rebecca was a KPop haters in this university?

Meeshell: Yeah, if i not wrong so

(Clackson)

Fay: Girls, that's Aunty Patrice come on we have to go home.

Meeshell: Thanks for remember us, C'mon girls let's go!

* * *

Copyright. 2020 Banana Culture Publishing


End file.
